April Mop
by Apr Rin
Summary: ONESHOOT. "Salah siapa semua ini?" - Kim Jongin. YAOI! NC! - KAISOO with Chanyeol and Sehun


**Cast :**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

and others;

**Warning :**

YAOI! Bad Jongin! No Children!

**..**

**..**

**..**

AUTHOR POV

Jongin terduduk lemas dilantai basah dan memandang tubuh mungil di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Lengan kekarnya yang berbalut cairan merah pekat meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya dan menciumi wajah pucat tanpa nyawa pemuda mungil yang amat ia cintai. Sedetik kemudian cairan bening mengalir dari kedua mata Jongin. Ia menangis, tanpa isakan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jongin mencium bibir pucat dan dingin itu dengan lembut. "Salah siapa semua ini?" lirihnya.

Jongin kemudian terdiam dan menghentikan tangisnya. Ia memandang keseluruh ruangan yang penuh cairan kental berwarna merah. Darah. Sejurus kemudian, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang kehilangan akal.

**..**

_**\flashback\**_

Jongin memang sempat menyadarinya sejak lama, namun ia tak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya. Ia percaya pada kekasih mungilnya, Do Kyungsoo. Juga _hyung_ yang sangat dihargainya, Park Chanyeol. Bahwa hubungan kedua orang itu hanyalah sebatas sahabat. Sahabat. Jongin selalu meyakini tentang hal itu sebelum beberapa menit lalu, Sehun memberikan video itu kepadanya. Bahkan bayang-bayang dan suara desahan yang dihasilkan dari video itu masih terngiang olehnya. Park Chanyeol menggagahi Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin marah.

"Berani-beraninya kalian mempermainkanku!" Jongin mendaratkan tinjunya pada dinding kamar.

Do Kyungsoo mengkhianatinya. Berselingkuh dibelakangnya, bersama pemuda laknat—Park Chanyeol. Tak akan Jongin maafkan.

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang tamu seorang diri. Rumah tampak sepi. Jongin ingat kalau Kyungsoo ada kelas hari ini, dan Sehun mengatakan tentang _mini market_ beberapa waktu sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kamar Jongin. Jongin berjalan mendekat dan berdiri didepan Chanyeol. Menghalangi pandangan pemuda itu dari televisi.

"Hei, Jongin. Kau menghalangi pandanganku." Chanyeol mendongak menatap Jongin yang berdiri didepannya.

Jongin diam tak bersuara. Ia terus memandang Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi. Tak menyingkir sama sekali.

Chanyeol jengah. "Apa maumu?!"

Jongin tak menjawab, namun kemudian tangan kanannya dengan tenang meraih lengan Chanyeol dan memilinnya hingga terdengar bunyi tulang yang patah.

"ARRGGHH!" Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan. Wajahnya langsung memucat ketika melihat lengannya yang robek dengan bagian tulang lengannya yang muncul keluar. Darah mengalir dengan deras dari bagian yang terbuka itu.

Chanyeol mengerang karena rasa sakit, sementara Jongin tertawa keras didepannya. Chanyeol memegang lengannya dan menggeliat kesakitan diatas sofa, dengan Jongin yang menikmati rasa sakit pemuda itu.

"B-Bangsat!" Chanyeol berteriak. Pemuda itu meraih asbak diatas meja dan melemparnya pada Jongin.

Jongin teralihkan sesaat untuk menghindari asbak itu, sementara Chanyeol berlari terseok menuju dapur. Jongin langsung mengejarnya. Namun langkah itu terhenti ketika Chanyeol menodongkan pisau padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, brengsek?!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mengayunkan lengan kanannya yang memegang pisau pada Jongin. Itu membuat Jongin mundur beberapa langkah, namun pemuda itu tetap tenang.

Jongin menyeringai sebelum melangkah mantap menuju Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengayunkan pisaunya lagi namun pergerakannya terhenti oleh Jongin. Pemuda yang lebih muda berhasil meraih pisau itu dan menancapkannya pada lengan kiri pemuda yang lebih tua. Chanyeol kembali berteriak kesakitan. Ia terbaring dilantai dan menggelepar karena rasa sakit.

Jongin berjalan menuju meja makan dan mengambil pisau yang lain. Ia tersenyum meremehkan pada Chanyeol yang terbaring tak berdaya dilantai. Kakinya menginjak perut Chanyeol dan erang kesakitan kembali terdengar. Tak puas dengan perut Chanyeol, sasaran kaki Jongin berikutnya adalah lengan kanan Chanyeol yang patah. Menekannya sampai bunyi patah yang lain terdengar. Jongin tertawa, ia senang mendengar teriakan kesakitan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Jongin duduk diatas perut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya mampu mengerang karena rasa sakit. Jongin meludah ke wajah Chanyeol dan menyeringai. "Seharusnya kau berpikir ulang untuk merebut Kyungsoo dariku. Dia hanya milikku, camkan itu!"

"Persetan denganmu! Kau tak pantas untuk Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menatap Jongin lemah, kemudian tertawa dan terbatuk setelahnya. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Jongin geram karena ucapan Chanyeol. Pisau dalam genggamannya hampir menghujam Chanyeol sebelum suara teriakkan Kyungsoo terdengar dari belakangnya.

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati wajah terkejut Kyungsoo. Sehun juga berada disana beberapa detik setelah Kyungsoo dan wajah pemuda itu sama terkejutnya. Tangan Jongin masih diudara dengan pisau yang ia genggam kuat.

"J-Jongin." Sehun terbata dan merasakan kepalanya pening seketika. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar dan ia mundur beberapa langkah dari Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

Jongin menyeringai pada Kyungsoo. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada selingkuhanmu, sayang." kemudian pisau itu merobek leher Chanyeol. Jongin menyembelihnya, seperti binatang.

"Tidakkk!" Kyungsoo terduduk dan menangis.

_**Park Chanyeol. 17.12**_

**..**

**..**

Jongin meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil itu langsung mundur dan menghidar. Menjaga jarak dengan Jongin.

Jongin kembali mengeluarkan tawanya. "Aku sangat benci dikhianati, sayang." ia menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo. "Berikutnya giliranmu."

Jongin menarik kemeja Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya menuju ruang tamu. Sehun masih terlalu _shock_ untuk menyadari perbuatan Jongin kepada Chanyeol hingga ia tak mampu melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong Kyungsoo yang saat ini hampir di telanjangi oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo terbaring diatas lantai dengan Jongin yang menduduki perutnya. Satu per satu pakaian pemuda mungil itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kyungsoo melawan sebisanya, namun ia memang tak akan pernah menang terhadap Jongin.

"Pasti menyenangkan untuk menikmati tubuhmu sebelum kau ku bunuh." Jongin menyambar bibir Kyungsoo dan menciumnya kasar. Meraba bagian tubuh Kyungsoo dan menemukan tonjolan kecokelatan itu kemudian menariknya hingga Kyungsoo memekik sakit.

Perlawanan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Ia berteriak menolak dan mendesah didetik berikutnya ketika Jongin menggesek kejantanannya yang tak terhalang apapun dengan milik Jongin yang masih terbungkus celana _jeans_ hitamnya.

Mulut Jongin beralih pada leher putih Kyungsoo, menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat. Meremas kedua bokong Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Kyungsoo menangis dan terus memohon agar Jongin berhenti, namun pemuda yang berada diatasnya itu sama sekali tak mau mendengar. Jongin membuka _resleting_ celananya dan mengeluarkan kesejatian yang tegang dan keras.

"Kulum ini!" perintah Jongin, menempelkan penisnya pada bibir Kyungsoo yang mengatup rapat.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat. Jongin geram. Pemuda itu meraih penis Kyungsoo dan meremasnya kuat. Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan dan itu adalah peluang bagi Jongin untuk memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo yang terbuka lebar. Kyungsoo tersedak ketika Jongin mulai menghentakkan penisnya dalam pada mulut Kyungsoo. Memaksa mulut Kyungsoo untuk memanjakan penis kerasnya. Mulut Kyungsoo pegal, dan bibirnya berdarah karena menggesek dengan _resleting_ celana Jongin yang terus mengenai bibirnya.

"Akh! Aku hampir sampai." Jongin mempercepat hentakkannya, membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan dan ingin muntah.

Cairan Jongin memenuhi mulut Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hampir bisa memuntahkannya kalau saja Jongin tak menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Telan, bodoh!" Jongin menekan kepala Kyungsoo kelantai dan membekap mulut pemuda mungil itu. "Kau harusnya beruntung bisa merasakan spermaku sebelum kau kubunuh." kecam Jongin.

Kyungsoo mau tak mau menelan cairan itu meski dengan rasa jijik. Jongin tersenyum. "_Good Boy_!" ia memberi kecupan pada bibir Kyungsoo yang terbuka mengais udara.

Jongin beralih melebarkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo. "Tak ada penetrasi kalau kau berharap begitu." Jongin menyeringai kemudian memaksa penisnya menembus lubang belakang Kyungsoo. "Sempit." gumamnya.

Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan dan memukul dada Jongin untuk menghentikan pemuda itu. Namun semuanya percuma saja karena Jongin sibuk mendesah setelah berhasil memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentak. Kyungsoo menangis, tubuhnya bagai terbelah menjadi dua. Perih.

Jongin tak bisa menunggu. Dengan brutal tanpa rasa kasihan ia menghentakkan penisnya keluar masuk lubang Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Tak ia hiraukan Kyungsoo yang merintih sakit dan lubang pemuda mungil itu yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Bahkan Jongin menggunakkan cairan kental berwarna merah itu sebagai pelumas untuk penisnya. Memudahkan penisnya keluar masuk lubang Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendesah keras, sementara Kyungsoo menangis. Pemuda diatasnya terus mendesah nikmat, sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa merintih karena rasa sakit. Kyungsoo lelah. Pendarahan begitu banyak dari bagian belakang tubuhnya. Kyungsoo merasakan pening menyerang kepalanya dan pemandangannya mengabur. Ia tak kuat lagi. Sakit dan lelah. Kim Jongin ingin membunuhnya.

"Kenapa kau masih saja sempit? Padahal kau sudah sering melakukannya bersama Park Chanyeol." Jongin menghentak semakin kuat setiap ia ingat dengan wajah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dalam video yang Sehun tunjukkan.

"Ini—" nafas Kyungsoo tercekat dan kesadaran hampir meninggalkannya. "—adalah yang pertama bagiku." kalimat Kyungsoo membawa Jongin pada klimaksnya dan nafas terakhir yang bisa Kyungsoo hembuskan.

_**Do Kyungsoo. 18.01**_

**..**

**..**

Jongin memandang datar pada mayat Kyungsoo. Kemudian menoleh pada Sehun yang masih terdiam dan tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat yang sebelumnya. Tatapan Sehun hanya tertuju pada tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo yang tak bernyawa. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Ia ingin menyangkal, namun tatapan mata Kyungsoo ketika mengatakannya sama sekali tak menunjukkan kebohongan. Yang pertama? Lalu?

"Sehun?" Jongin memandang Sehun tajam dan menuntut.

"Kau salah paham, Jongin." lirihnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin mulai was-was.

"**April Mop**." ucap Sehun getir. "Aku hanya mengerjaimu. Video itu—" nafas Sehun tercekat. "—aku merekayasanya."

"A-apa?" sekarang giliran Jongin yang _shock_.

"Aku pergi ke _mini market_ dan membeli beberapa makanan sebelum memberitahumu bahwa semuanya hanya bagian dari kejahilanku. Tapi—" Sehun menunduk. "—semuanya menjadi seperti ini ketika aku datang."

Tubuh Jongin melemas. Dalam hati ia begitu mengutuk Sehun, namun tak satupun kata yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Jadi, siapa yang sebenarnya mempermainkan Jongin?

"Maafkan aku—Jongin." Sehun tersenyum kaku. Ia berjalan cepat menuju mayat Chanyeol dan mengambil pisau yang bersarang di lengan kiri Chanyeol.

Air mata Sehun mengalir. "Maafkan aku. Chanyeol _hyung_, Kyungsoo _hyung_." ucapnya, kemudian menggorok lehernya menggunakan pisau. Bunuh diri.

_**Oh Sehun. 18.25**_

_**\flashback end\**_

**..**

Kim Jongin menghentikkan tawanya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan menatapi mayat Chanyeol dan Sehun. Tatapannya kosong. Mendekati mayat Sehun dan mencari ponsel laknat itu. Jongin menemukannya dan membuka folder dimana Sehun menyimpan video petaka itu. Ia menontonnya kembali dan tertawa. Menertawakan diri sendiri. Melihatnya sekali lagi, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuh itu bukan milik Kyungsoo. Model rambut itu bukan milik Chanyeol. Kim Jongin, sungguh bodoh.

Jongin mengerang dan melemparkan ponsel itu hingga hancur. Ia menangis dan sesekali tertawa. Benar-benar telah kehilangan akalnya. Mengambil pisau yang ia pakai untuk membunuh Chanyeol, kemudian menancapkan pada dadanya beberapa kali, hingga raga itu meninggalkan jasadnya. Mati.

_**Kim Jongin. 19.01**_

_**..**_

_Hari ini, 1 April._

**..**

**..**

**..**

**END**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Rin's Note :**

**Huwaaaa... saya nulis apa? Tiba-tiba dapat ide untuk nulis yang beginian disela-sela _deadline_ tugas Statistika. Saya sendiri _shock_. Baru pertama kali bikin fic kayak gini, jadi mohon maaf karena memiliki banyak kekurangan. Semoga _readers_ sekalian bisa menikmati karya saya ini.**

**Yang nanya, _Oh! My Best Friends_. Mohon maaf sekali karena saya baru bisa menyelesaikan 25 % dari _chapter _6_._ Masih jauh untuk menjadi satu _chapter_ yang utuh. Tapi akan saya usahakan.**

**Terima kasih :)**


End file.
